


[Transformer Prime] My Angle

by White_Tigers_Thought



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Other, Romance, The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Tigers_Thought/pseuds/White_Tigers_Thought
Summary: Optimus prime had a lover?! And she is a human?! Where is she? And how did they meet?





	[Transformer Prime] My Angle

One day autobots stopped the deceptivons from getting the energons. Autobots was looking around inside of the mine then Bumblemee found gold gemstone of energon. Bumblebee picked it up and go into the ground bridge. He show the stone to the Ratchet. Ratchet take a closer look. Then Bulkhead came closer and found the numbers written on the energon gemstone.

"Isn't this coordinates?"

Ratchet take more closer look at the energon gemstone. Then he found a familiar hand writing on the other side of the stone.

"Th,this is impossible... but..."

Then Bulkhead asked Ratchet isn't it impossible to write something on the energon gemstone.

"It is impossible...."

Ratchet show writings to the Optimus. Ratchet and Optimus doubt their eyes. On the energon gemstone there was writing saying 'I'm very sorry I think I can't keep the promise, I'm so sorry.' Those words was the the words that Optimus can't forget.

"Optimus these are her writings! She is alive!"  
"Lily...."

Ratchet give the stone to the Optimus. He took it like it was treasure. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee was confused. Arcee walk walk closer to the Ratchet and asked who is Lily. Then Optimus looked at Arcee and said I will answer.

"She is.... the person I love."

Everyone was surprised.


End file.
